Lestallum
Lestallum is a town in Final Fantasy XV and is a main town for the first half of the game. It is in Cleigne area. A modern bustling town of tropical climate, Lestallum has palm trees lining the main street. There is a ropeway that goes west from the area. It cannot be ridden although adding that functionality was considered if the developers had enough time.Final Fantasy XV further detailed in Famitsu — Gematsu.com The town has the Leville hotel and shops for the player to use. In Lestallum the party can gain information and secure goods while traveling the surrounding areas. Bustling with store-lined roads, street vendors and musicians, the town offers a change of pace arriving from an open world type gameplay preceding it. The city's prosperity derives from the energy of a meteorite that crashed on the site it was built on ages ago. The meteorite is as old as Eos and has been there since the "beginning of time". Story Gladiolus's sister Iris arrived in Lestallum after Insomnia was invaded by Niflheim. Prince Noctis's party meets up with her there, along with the Amicitia family butler Jared Hester and his grandson Talcott, and they plan their next move. Talcott tells Noctis of a legend of a Royal Tomb behind a waterfall, and Noctis follows the tip to the local Greyshire Glacial Grotto. While on his quest he experiences dizziness and visions of the Disc of Cauthess as a result of the Astral Titan calling for him. The Disc has been barricaded by the empire, but they meet Chancellor Ardyn Izunia in Lestallum who claims he can open the way. Noctis goes along with the plan unaware Ardyn is the chancellor of Niflheim, although he doesn't trust him. Noctis forges a covenant with Titan at the Disc but in the mayhem loses his car, the Regalia, and they waste several days on their quest to retrieve it from the empire. When they return to Lestallum they learn that Niflheim has been to the town and Jared was killed when they were looking for Noctis. Iris is determined to flee the town with Talcott. Niflheim airships now patrol the skies above Lestallum, and the town atmosphere turns sombre as Niflheim's flags are put up everywhere in the city. Later, after acquiring the mythril required to repair the king's ship, Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto return to Lestallum, where an emergency has occurred at the power plant. Noctis is suited up and sent inside to fight daemons that have invaded the plant, where he works with a likewise suited hunter that doesn't identify himself. This hunter turns out to be Gladiolus, who had briefly departed the party. Once the daemons in the power plant are cleared out, he rejoins the others. After Noctis awakens from his ten-year slumber in the Crystal, he learns that Lestallum has become humanity's primary refuge from the Starscourge, as its power and bright lights keep the daemons at bay. Locations Leville Hotel The player can stay at the hotel for 300 gil for a x1.5 EXP yield. This is where Jared, Talcott and Iris also initially stay. There is a Cosmogony book on the table outside the hotel. Market The stalls sell various foodstuffs and there are numerous quests the player can start here as well. Quests Hunts Lestallum Merchants Many of the merchants in Lestallum offer sidequests. When all sidequests are completed, that merchant will offer discounts. Vyv's quests Vyv is a journalist who is looking for photographs to publish in his magazine, and sends the party out to various locations for photos. Completing his quests yields EXP and gil, and the photos he requests can only be taken during daylight hours. Holly's sidequests Randolph's sidequests Other sidequests Creation and development Lestallum is said to be modeled after the real-world Cuba, but also to have Malaysian and Moroccan influences, the suburban look being similar to .New Final Fantasy XV Details Emerge from Comic Fiesta 2014 — Dualshockers.com The design of the energy plant visible beyond the terraced city was decided since the start of the project. The city's design evolved from the premise of being built by frontiersmen building a city on the wasteland from scratch, blending Morocco's Chefchaouen with the universe of Final Fantasy XV. Gallery ;Artwork Lestallum-Artwork2-FFXV.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Energy-Plant-FFXV.png|Lestallum energy plant. Leville-Hotel-Artwork-FFXV.png|Leville hotel. Letallum-FFXV-artwork.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Streets-FFXV.png|Concept art. FFXV-Location-artwork.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Building-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Building-Artwork2-FFXV.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Artwork3-FFXV.png|Concept art. Lestallum-Purification-System-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept art. Water-Purification-System-FFXV.png|Water purification system for domestic use. Lestallum-energy-supply-system-FFXV.png|Energy supply system in Lestallum. Funnel-FFXV-Artwork.png|Funnel to release steam. Lestallum-Worker-Artwork-FFXV.png|Worker woman. FFXV-NPC-Artwork.png|People of Lestallum. FFXV-NPC-Artwork2.png|People of Lestallum. Exiners-Ropeway-Artwork-FFXV.png|Exiners ropeway. Exiners-Ropeway-Artwork2-FFXV.png|Exiners ropeway. ;Screenshots Restalm-FFXV.jpg|Party arriving in Lestallum in Jump Festa 2015 trailer. Restalm-Food-Court-FFXV.jpg|Lestallum in the Jump Festa 2015 trailer. Final_Fantasy_XV_Lestallum.png|Noctis and Prompto in Lestallum. FFXV_noctis_and_ignis_in_Lestallum.jpg|Noctis and Ignis in Lestallum. FFXV_noctis_in_Lestallum.jpg|Noctis in Lestallum. Lestallum-at-night-FFXV.png|Lestallum at night. Final Fantasy XV Lestallum 2015.jpg|Lestallum hotel. Street-Food-Lestallum-FFXV.png|Street food. Trivia * A town can be seen to the northwest of the playable area in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. It is possible it is Lestallum. It is more visible at night and can be seen from the Ausace Haven campground. * when entering it via car since the beginning in Chapter 6. , and the background music no longer plays. References pt-br:Lestallum Category:Final Fantasy XV locations Category:Towns